


Never Let Me Go

by liamthebastard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Twist and Shout, and by it I mean my heart not the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamthebastard/pseuds/liamthebastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester opens his eyes to a familiar place, and hears a familiar voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twist and Shout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537876) by [gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel/pseuds/gabriel), [standbyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbyme/pseuds/standbyme). 



When Dean opened his eyes, it was to look out at the ocean, wind whipping his hair and blowing the fresh scent of salt and sun towards him. He closed his eyes again, breathing deeply and reveling in the feeling of breathing properly again. Maybe he was dreaming, but he felt young again, and everything, the beach, the sun, it all felt so familiar, so bittersweetly familiar. 

“Dean," a pleased voice said, and Dean could hear the smile. But the voice, _that_ voice, it couldn't be real. So he had to be dreaming. Because the owner of that voice was long gone, disappeared where Dean couldn't follow him, not yet. But oh, if it was a dream Dean never wanted to wake up. He kept his eyes closed, clinging to the dream and terrified that if he opened his eyes, he'd wake up in bed, wrinkled and ancient and haunted again. At least in the dream he could pretend the memories that followed him around weren't real.

“Dean," the voice was closer now, and Dean could feel warm breath on his neck as fingers tangled easily with his own. “Dean, I've been waiting decades for this, open your eyes," the voice whispered in his ear, the speaker pressing a gentle kiss to the soft skin just under Dean's ear. Dean couldn't resist the temptation any longer; hoping it wouldn't dispel the illusion, he opened his eyes.

“Cas," he sighed, his hopes fulfilled. Before him stood Castiel, alive and healthy again, glasses glinting in the sunlight reflected off the waves. Dean abruptly recognized the beach; it was _their_ beach, completely unchanged by the time that had passed. But more important than the beach was Cas, smiling at him and holding his hand and watching him with a small smile on his lips and tears in his eyes. He was so beautiful Dean _ached_ with it.

Cas's smile widened. “It's good to see you again, Dean. I've waited so long," he said, voice wavering a bit. Dean didn't say anything, just stepped forward and pulled Cas close to him, pressing them together until it felt like Cas's heart was beating in Dean's chest. And it still wasn't close enough; Dean wanted to open Cas up and crawl inside him, feel and taste and touch him, learn him again before he woke up alone once more.

“I've never stopped missing you," Dean whispered into Cas's hair, pressing kisses into it and pulling back to kiss Cas's forehead too. Cas was practically glowing, happiness radiating out of his face and warming Dean. 

“You don't have to miss me anymore," Cas said, lifting his hand and moving it over Dean's face, tracing Dean's jaw and running his thumb lovingly over Dean's bottom lip. “It's not a dream, Dean. This is real."

Dean frowned, but nuzzled his face into Cas's hand where it was now resting against his cheek. “Cas- you died, I was there-" He cut off, the pain of the memory choking his throat. “I lost you," he said quietly, closing his eyes against the tears that threatened to spill over onto his cheeks. 

“I know," Cas said. “And I watched. I watched you struggle, I watched you write me, I watched you live- and Dean, I watched you die. And as much as I wanted to see you, and knew I would, it still hurt more than anything. But we're together now, Dean, and nobody here cares if you hold my hand or kiss me in public. And no sickness can touch us, no amount of time will line our faces, no injury can come near us. We can be happy here," Cas said, his voice rising with joy and excitement.

Dean opened his eyes again, drinking in the sight of a Castiel alive and joyous. “Where is here, Cas?" he asked, a small hope that this wasn't a dream growing within him.

Castiel beamed, pulling away a bit to gesture around. “Heaven, Dean, where else?" 

There was a moment of disbelief, but things were starting to come back to Dean, memories of days spent feverish and aching, of Sam and Jess and Abigail hovering at his bedside, of doctors and nurses all grim-faced and stern, and of going to bed with a heavy knowledge on his mind, the awareness that he probably wouldn't last the night. And Cas was here, and it was light and warm and Cas, Cas was shining and healthy, not wasting away like he usually was in Dean's dreams, the ones that made him wake up sobbing into his pillow, regretting things he couldn't change. A slow smile spread over Dean's face, and he yanked Cas closer to him, capturing his mouth in a tender kiss. And finally, finally, Dean was home.

**Author's Note:**

> I love love love Twist and Shout, and I've always had this HC that Dean and Cas find each other again after Dean died. However, I'm currently on incredible amounts of painkillers, which is when this idea arrived and so, I wrote it drugged and now I'm posting it unedited. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
